Aftermath
by hopefulromantic85
Summary: After losing Amy and Rory, TARDIS thinks the Doctor needed reminding of why he does what he does...One Shot!R&R Please!


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I know...I know, it's been like forever since I wrote, Life stuff happening. This is one-shot. Please R&R. Hearts and Extra Jammy Dodgers for all! :D**

**ADONIA P.O.V**

Screams...blood curdling screams was all she heard...the amber rain fell clearing the smoke of what used to be the town square on Omega 9. Her mother, father and little brother were gone, all that remained of them were three piles of ash. The Eternal Agony Devourers had struck without warning, leaving devastation in there path, making sure no one would be able to put together the pieces...that is if anyone else survived, Adonia was the only one who survived she stood in the the center of the town square looking around her at what used to be a thriving marketplace was now rubble, ash and fire. She slapped herself to wake herself from this terrifying nightmare but found that she did not wake, an entire race of Blue Stone Halflings wiped out in once single horrific act. She didn't know how or why she had survived..she tried to scream but all that came from her was gasps, why was she even trying to scream no one would hear her. Her feet hurt she looked down at her bare feet the concrete biting into her skin, her clothes had been ripped and torn her beautiful embroidered dress her Mother made for her 250th birthday now hung limply, slashes in the fabric leaving her mid section and thighs bare, and she didn't know why but when she hear the strange sound of whining and saw the little blue box appear on the horizon she started to walk toward as if some invisible force pulling her toward it, as if this was why she was spared.

The Blue Stone Halflings were a peaceful they were like humans in many ways except that their skins were as pale as ivory. Humans would describe them as angelic looking. While some of the race specialized in Anthropology some specialized in Robotics, they had developed several successful war machines, but while they made machines for war never was there a war on Omega 9, the first and only war was " The Slaying of Great Agony" that's the name that it would forever be called. When future scholars look back on that point many moon cycles ago they will recall it to have been a very saddening time

**DOCTOR'S P.O.V**

It had only been a few days ago that the Doctor watched as Amy and Rory were sent back in time by the weeping angel in the cemetery. As River Song said Goodbye to the Doctor he couldn't stop himself from thinking that she knew that was going to happen the whole time. He hates it when she does that, just about as much as beginning to hate the word "SPOILERS". He heaved a heavy sigh and plopped down into the pilot's chair, tears coming to his eyes.

"They always go, whether by choice, or by death" The Doctor spoke quietly

The TARDIS light dimmed in what he knew was sympathy.

He had seen so many things, lost a lot of people. He blames himself for them leaving, he finds himself wondering if he should continue on living at all.

"See, this is what happens when you travel by yourself" he recalled Amy saying to him.

The TARDIS being the sentient ship she is, decided he needed to be reminded of why he stole her all those years ago, well actually she stole him but, she'd let him **think** he stole her. She could sense a surge in psychic current from a planet called Omega 9...

**ADONIA P.O.V**

Adonia and her family had been celebrating her 250th moon cycle, her little brother Akakios had drew her a picture of the family, her father Wyot had bartered his ancient earth texts to get her a ring of sacred dust, and her mother Malak had saved all of her spectral farthings to buy the finest cotton and thread to make the dress that Adonia had seen in the store window. Her family might not have been the riches on the planet, but she treasured all the moments she could share with them and had she known they were the last moments she would have made the most of them.

She had been looking at herself in the mirror admiring her Mother's stitching and as she reached for the ring her father gave her to place it on her finger, the ground began to shake, she heard her family scream, her father grabbed her and they all ran out into the street to see what was happened, the 3 suns had been blocked out by thousands and thousands of Eternal Agony Devourers, she had only read about them in the books her father had, she had seen pictures of something that was called "Grim Reaper" in one of them, and the image was of a pitch black hooded figure, she recalls asking her father if that was a Devourer and he had told her that was the Earth version of a Devourer and that they left nothing in there path but death and destruction, the death they cause is not a fast death it's a slow agonizing death.

The Blue Stone Halfings were an emotional race whenever they felt pain it would materiallize in a fog around them. The Devourers cause an intense level of agony to the Halflings causing the fog around them to thicken, the fog not only contains their emotions but their very life force, once the Halflings were on the very verge of death the Devourers, would ingest what was left of the life force leaving ash where Halfling used to be.

Thousands and thousands of Halflings were running and carrying their young as the Devourers struck. As Adonia ran she watched as the buildings crumbled leaving nothing but ash, and the agonized screams of the people being turn into ash, her father grabbed her hand pulling her to make sure she wasn't left behind. They had almost made it to the forest when a Devourer cornered them, her father shielded her and her family, she watched in horror as the Devourer with it's grim reaper like appearance turned her family into ash. She screamed and inwardly pleaded for the Devourer to turn her into ash too so she could be with her family, it let out what she assumed was a battle cry and they swarmed and vanished, leaving her there screaming at the top of her lungs. Why was she spared?

"I would give all the spectral farthings on this planet to bring her world back"

The amber rain had made her skin glow more than usual, it had soaked clear through her dress, her knobby ears had gone numb from the cold. She had finally reached the door...she touched it gingerly to see if it was real and was relieved to find out _**it was real**_ fresh tears fell from her eyes and she shuddered, trying again in vain to scream this time in relief, nothing but hoarse gasps came from her mouth, she pounded her fist on the door with each gasp. The door opened and a baby faced young man stepped out with a flourish..

"Hello there, I'm the Doctor" he said with a smile..

The TARDIS smiled even though didn't have a face, except that one time of course. He looked up at the rafters and winked.

**So that's it...hoped you guys enjoyed it. The idea just wouldn't go away...Please R&R 3333**


End file.
